


A Much Needed Shower

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Protected Sex, Shower Sex, blowjob, handjob, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Zak has a horrible nightmare and Nick comforts him.-------Nick pulls away, brown eyes boring into Zak’s, “What do you want me to do?”Zak closes the space again, lips blindly finding Nick’s, “I don’t care. I just want you. I just want us. Just us and this shower and this hotel room. No Aaron. No Billy. No Jay. No GA. Just us, as if the documentary never happened. Just us, as if we were normal.”“We aren’t normal,” Nick argues.“I know,” Zak almost cries, “But I want us to be.”





	A Much Needed Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is the first time I have ever written this explicitly, so I'm sorry if it sucks.
> 
> COME JOIN THE NAK COMMUNITY: https://nakcommunity.wixsite.com/home  
> We are a small group of fans who ship Zak/Nick, but we are open to any GA Discussion. Come see our collection of photos, videos, fanficition, fanart, fanvideos! Post your own! We would love to see them!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/40103020391/in/dateposted-public/)

 

A scream startled Nick from his deep slumber. His brown eyes slowly open, but as the screams volume intensifies, he finds his heart racing and adrenaline shooting through his veins like a rocket. Sitting up from his bed, Nick throws his covers off his body and dashes over to his companions bed, without a second of thought. Too many nights have made Nick’s body accustomed to this. It is reflects. It is natural.

Zak Bagans is screaming, his body thrashing beneath the hotel sheets. Nick can see everything underneath them, as Zak's sweat had made the cloth translucent, though there was not much to see. Zak still wore the same thing for the past eight years, his old college sweats. 

“No!” Zak moans in pain in his sleep, legs thrashing as if he is running from something.

Nick does not take another moment of rest and pulls the sheets back from Zak's body. He crawls, nestling into the slot between the very edge of the bed and the sweaty flesh. Wrapping his limbs around Zak's flailing body, the younger man tries to soothe the older. The warmth of his skin like a soft blanket on Zak’s body, comforting him as best as Nick could. 

Placing a hand on the older man’s forehead, Nick whispers in his ear ever so gently, “Shhhh. Its okay, Zak. I'm here. Shhhh… I've got you.”

Zak’s screams fade and his body melts into the younger mans, his breathing becoming more regular, caressing the hollow of Nick’s neck. The tightening of arms and the harsh clawing of fingers on his chest and on his stomach let Nick know that Zak is not falling asleep, but he is trying to.

Nick hated the nightmares. They came in the middle of the night, disrupting their silence. When either of them would have nightmares, the other would be there, as neither of them liked seeing the other in so much pain. To their horror, the nightmares were an almost regular appearance for Zak; Nick had a few every month.

Nick hated the nightmares, but none of them seemed to be as bad as this one, though, and that had Nick worried. Continuing to coo, Nick ran a hand through Zak’s sweaty hair, “Shhh… I’ve got you. I’m here. I’m here. I’m here…”

There was a loud pause, the only sound of their hotel room air conditioner, but it was interrupted by Zak’s shaky breath, “.... Nick.”

“It’s okay. You’re fine….”

“Nick…,” Zak sighed, his fingers loosening their bruising grip on Nick’s body and instead grasped Nick by his sides, pulling him tighter against the older man’s body, “You’re here.”

Nick shut his eyes. Too many thoughts were swirling in his mind about that single sentence alone, “I’m here.”

“You’re here,” Zak said again.

The younger man sighed, continuing to run his hand through Zak’s hair soothingly; Nick wondered what this nightmare was about, but he could take a guess. From what Zak had told him before about them, Nick knew it consisted of himself, and not in the good way. Nick’s nightmares were similar to his best friends, but Zak did not have children and would never understand fully what Nick saw: blonde hair, frozen brown eyes, blood, cries for their father, their father never finding them, never saving them. 

Minutes passed and Zak’s sweat began to stick to their bodies and the sheets, making them uncomfortable. Nick, unwillingly, threw the sheets back and untangled his body from Zak’s hold. The older man stared at him in confusion, but he simply grasped Zak’s hand and pulled him from his bed.

“Come,” and Nick beckoned the other man, leading him to their shared bathroom, “I think you need a shower,” he commented as he let go of Zak’s hand for a moment and turned to the tub faucet, making sure it was hot enough for him, before turning the shower head on. Turning back around, Nick observed Zak’s sapphire eyes watching him quizedly, but he refused to move. 

Shuffling forward, the younger man reached for the elastic band of Zak’s sweatpants. He pulled them down past his slim hips, letting the fabric pulled to the floor.

“Join me.”

Nick stared at Zak, practically drowning himself in those sad blue eyes, “If you want me-.”

“Join me,” and Zak slowly raised his hands to Nick’s own pair of pants, though they were plaid and hardly considered sweatpants. Nimble fingers made simple work and Nick hissed silently at the cold air caressing the insides of his thighs and the sensitive skin of his cock. The same fingers whispered against Nick’s navel, working their way upward, and Nick is finding himself having to think about other things to control himself.

Zak steps forward, closing the distance between them, “Join me. Please, I want to forget,” he raises his head slightly, cocking it to the side, “Please, make me forget, Nick,” and leans forward, touching his lips to Nicks softly.

Nick’s brown eyes fall shut, his hands finding the sharp curves of Zak’s hips, and returns the kiss with relishing favor, “Come,” he breathes gently against Zak’s lips and steps backwards into the tub, the hot water splashing against his shins as he pulls Zak in with him.

As soon as Zak steps in, they are kissing again, water spilling over the back of Zak’s neck and down his chest, so Nick can feel the light spray against his cheeks. The warm mist fills the air and their combined scent is all he can smell. His heartbeat, Zak’s heartbeat thudding through his fingertips and up through to his ears, the rushing water, the spray hitting Zak’s tattooed back are all so loud in Nick’s ears. 

Nick pulls away, brown eyes boring into Zak’s, “What do you want me to do?”

Zak closes the space again, lips blindly finding Nick’s, “I don’t care. I just want you. I just want us. Just us and this shower and this hotel room. No Aaron. No Billy. No Jay. No GA. Just us, as if the documentary never happened. Just us, as if we were normal.”

“We aren’t normal,” Nick argues.

“I know,” Zak almost cries, “But I want us to be.”

Nick trails his lips along side Zak’s jaw line, following the contour to his ear.

Nick knows what Zak wants. He always has. He always will. And the thing with Nick? He always delivers. 

With rough hands, but soft enough so it is filled with passion, Nick grabs Zak’s hands, pushing his pelvis into Zak, and shoves him into the shower tile wall, lips grappling. The older man moans, bucking his hips against the younger man’s, so he can feel the sweet friction of his cock grinding against the other. Shackling Zak’s hands to the tile with his own, Nick moves his lips along Zak’s throat, biting harshly on the skin, so little indents from his teeth are left on the pale canvas, but he soothes the sting with a kiss each time. 

Zak does nothing, simply allowing the younger man to discover his body again; his mind drifts into the black void where nothing matters but where he is now, body opened and spread for his lover. Nick grinds against Zak’s hips, relishing in the moan that flies from his lips, and smirks.

Pulling away, Nick looks at his lover, refusing to release his hold on his hands, “Do you want to be top or bottom?”

Zak leans forward, arms bent awkwardly as he tries to reach Nick’s lips, “Nick. Fuck me.”

Nick lets go of Zak’s hands and steps out of the shower, dark eyes never leaving Zak’s until the shower curtain falls in between them. Left alone in the shower for a few moments, Zak trails his hands over his chest and down further to his aching cock. One slight touch is leaving him in a blithering mess, but Zak does not care. He’s too in love with Nick to be surprised that his body is doing this. How many lockdowns had Zak have to think about something else when Nick had touched him, a single glance of their fingertips as they passed the Spirit Box back and forth between them?

Zak gently wraps his fingers around his shaft and begins to pleasure himself. Sapphire eyes falling shut, his back hits the tile floor and he hisses at how cold it is compared to the hot water of the shower. He is already forgetting the nightmare, Nick’s cold face over his spitting harsh words. Instead, he is thinking about the events to come, the anticipation of being thoroughly fucked and used and loved.

He barely registers Nick returning until he hears the younger man’s soft tongue click of disapproval. Sapphire eyes open into the deep brown crystal.

“What do you think you are doing?” Nick’s voice is a teasing warning as he places a small tube of lube and the glistening golden wrapper of a condom on the little shelf that the hotel shower had.

Zak stops what he is doing, his hand frozen around his cock, the head purple with need. He sighs, from pleasure and annoyance, “Please, Nick.”

Nick’s disapproved face turns to a smirk as he closes the space between them, hand sneaking down between them, “That’s my job,” he whispers as he slides his fingers beneath Zak’s and moves slowly.

Zak moans, eyes falling shut and head snapping back against the shower curtain. Nick leans forward more till his body brushes over Zak’s from cock to shoulders and kisses the thick column of Zak’s throat. He kisses the purple bruises of his teeth first before he begins to make new ones  down Zak’s throat and along his shoulders.

“You’re going to have to cover these up tomorrow,” Nick whispers against the purple mosaic forming on Zak’s throat. Moans and gasps fall from Zak’s lips like dripping alcohol as he is lost in the feeling of Nick stroking and sucking and whispering and promising, “But, maybe I don’t want you to,” Nick chuckles at the light jump in Zak’s cock, “Maybe I want the whole world to see what you were doing tonight,  _ who _ you were doing.”

“Nick,” Zak gasps, “Please, I’m not going to last,” he moans as Nick bites lightly on his chest, “I want-,” a feathery gasp, “I want to feel-,” another bite and another gasp and another kiss, “I want to feel you in me.”

Nick pulls away from Zak’s throat and freezes his hand on Zak’s cock, brown eyes watching Zak’s blown iris’, “Now?”

Zak nods enthusiastically, “Now.”

Nick smiles softly, lovingly, and reaches for the lube, but Zak falls to his knees before Nick, hands running up sinewy thighs, mouth closing in on the cock between the other man’s legs. The younger man’s hand drops the objects he was grabbing back onto the shelf and leans against the title wall where his lover had just been, a guttural groan of pleasure releasing from his lips. 

Zak, if this was there first time, would have begun with gentle kisses and licks, but this was far from their first time and far from their last time, and he opens his mouth willingly to Nick’s cock. He starts with the head, sucking gently on it, running his tongue experimentally along the seam; his taste buds flare up at the salt and precum. 

“Zak,” it is Nick’s turn to gasp.

The combined heat of the water hitting his back and the sweet, warm mouth on his cock were almost too much. Then, Zak took Nick further into his mouth, cheeks hollowed out to make room. One of Nick’s hands digs into the back of Zak’s head, dark brown hair sticking up between fingers. Knowing the hand is there as an encouragement, Zak continues, bobbing his head slowly, and runs his tongue up on the underside of Nick’s cock on the thick vein that lay there, sensitive to his touch.

“Zak!” Nick cries out, “Fuck!”

Zak bobs his head a couple more times before Nick’s fingertips dig into Zak’s scalp.

“Stop, dude,” Nick gasps, “Please, Zak, stop.”

His cock slips from Zak’s lips and the older man looks up at Nick as he stands, rising up between Nick’s arm on the wall and his body. Closing the space between them, Nick smashes their lips together, a rough kiss that left them breathless.

“Fuck,” Nick gasps as he leans back, hand blindly grasping for the lube and condom once again, “Zak, you are going to be the death of me.”

Zak smirks and leans in, taking a soft kiss from Nick, “Not without me.”

Nick smiles and unscrews the tube, “Turn around, Zak,” Zak laughs and does exactly as he is told. Squirting out some of the liquid, he rubs his forefinger and his middle finger together till the liquid is like spider webs between them. Then, Nick steps toward his lover, one hand sliding up Zak’s back, while the other is spreading Zak’s cheeks, two fingers dipping into his hole at the tense ring of muscle. 

Zak gasps at the feeling of the fingers shoving past the muscle, but pushes back into the hand. Nick pulls back as Zak does this, but shoves his fingers forward again till they work into a rhythm of Nick pulling back, Zak pushing back, Nick pushing forward. 

“Nick-,” Zak sighs, forehead resting against the warm title.

“Almost, my love,” Nick whispers endearingly, giving Zak’s back, over the three scars, a gentle kiss of devotion. 

They continue their own personal rhythm till Nick feels the ring of muscle loosen enough. Then, Nick pulls out and rinses his fingers under the steady stream of warmth around them; quickly, he grabs the condom and rips it eagerly, pulling the rubber out. Zak is gasping lightly in front of him, still not moving, but Nick can see his cock aching for release and he wants to deliver. Hastily, the younger man places the condom on his cock and shuffles forward to the spot he was at earlier, leaning slightly over Zak. 

“Are you ready, Zak?” Nick asks, “Do you want to forget?”

Zak nods, “Please, Nick.”

Spreading the older man’s cheek, Nick lines his cock up to the gaping hole and gently thrusts in, gasping at the feeling of Zak clutching him so tightly. Stopping for a moment for both of them to get use to the intense pleasure filling their bodies, a gentle kiss is laid on Zak’s tattoo and another on his spine and another on his shoulder, purple love marks peeking out from the other side. A moment later, Nick pushes in more till he is buried to the hilt and Zak arches into the tile, head thrown back against Nick’s shoulder, before his back arches into Nick’s body.

“Fuck, Nick.”

Nick sobs loudly in Zak’s ear in response. He stays there for a moment, buried in Zak’s body and he loses track of time. Nick could be fucking Zak in any moment of his life line and he would not know when exactly this was happening to him. When they were together, time just did not seem to matter.

Moving slowly, Nick enjoys the drag Zak’s body causes on his cock, but he does not move far in Zak and sharply thrusts back in. Zak purrs at the spark of pleasure pulsing throughout his body, his cock brushing against the cold tile with each thrust of Nick’s cock in his ass.  Continuing in their rhythm again, Nick continues to thrust in and out of Zak’s body at various intervals of in-and-out and each brush of the others skin is sending them further and further into absolute ecstasy. 

Thrusting into Zak harshly, hips snapping forward, Nick reaches in front of Zak, wrapping his hand around the other man’s cock. Zak snaps his hips forward involuntarily, but they snap backward of their own accord, as well, impaling him back on Nick’s cock. Moaning in the older man’s ear, Nick strokes the cock, lining each jerk of his wrist with the thrusts. One stroke and Nick thrusts into Zak right after, so Zak is never left alone a moment without some sort of pleasure in his body. 

“Nick,” Zak mews, “I’m gonna- I’m gonna- I’m gonna.”

“Shhh,” Nick’s voice breaks and his breath is ragged, “I’ve gotcha ya.”

A couple more strokes and a couple more thrusts, the rubbing of flesh against each other, brings Zak close to the edge, but he waits of Nick. He wants to cum at the same time Nick does. Walk hand-in-hand with each other over the waterfall of sexual ecstasy. Feel that blinding white light from his toes to his head. 

Zak notices Nick’s thrust are becoming quicker and more brutal and his grip on Zak’s cock is tightening with each passing second; he is not sure how much longer he can keep himself from orgasaming. Nick’s hand grips Zak’s hips in a bruising clench, holding him in place like a wolf would to its bitch. 

Nick’s hand strokes Zak’s cock one more time and thrusts madly into his ass and it is all that Zak needs. Toes curling, Zak tosses his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream, as he spills his seed onto the bathroom tile, his ass clenching around Nick’s cock. Nick cries out at the feeling of Zak’s ass becoming even more tighter than possible and he shoves forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of Zak. He holds onto Zak, head resting on the older mans shoulder, as he fills the condom with his seed, refusing to move.

White light is blinding in their eyes till it fades to black and Zak leans into Nick, weightless. In response, Nick nuzzles into the older man’s neck, kissing the purple marks and the faint blush that is crawling up his neck. They turn to open mouth kisses, gentle and with no purpose other than to love the body beneath them.

Their heaving breath is the only sound above the splatter of water hitting Nick’s back and Zak’s shoulder. Zak sighs, a soft smile forming on his face. Brown eyes watch the face, trying to memorize every detail to his brain.

“Feel better?” Nick asks softly, voice thick with the aftermath of desire.

“Yeah,” Zak sighs again and turns his head to face Nick.

They kiss gently, Nick’s hands running up his lovers side, caressing the bruised flesh. Zak’s breath kisses his cheeks. He feels warm and surrounded by Zak and Nick does not want to leave. Like Zak had said, Nick wants to feel normal, but this is as normal as they will get. Fucking in hotel bathrooms.

Nick chuckles lightly when he releases Zak’s lips, “We need another shower.”

Zak laughs, the sound ringing in Nick’s ears, “Good thing we’re already in one.”

And they begun to take another much needed shower. 

     **| THE END |**

 

**Author's Note:**

> COME JOIN THE NAK COMMUNITY: https://nakcommunity.wixsite.com/home  
> We are a small group of fans who ship Zak/Nick, but we are open to any GA Discussion. Come see our collection of photos, videos, fanficition, fanart, fanvideos! Post your own! We would love to see them!!!


End file.
